The Dark Rivers of a Storm
by Code Noir
Summary: The new world of pokemon is grim. Wars have erupted and the dichotomy between civilians and militants has blurred and ceased to exist. Warriors are always needed, albeit young or old, all must fight to exist in this new world.


A pokemon fanfic. Disclaimer, the further along we go witht he chapters, the more mature it'll become. Oh, and I'm not going to mention all pokemon, so don't worry.

The rain fell upon the night, the dark corners of the forest soaking with the heaven's tears. The wind grew from a faint whisper to a howl in a matter of seconds, the trees waving across the stormy night. As the leaves fell to the floor and mixed with the muddy undergrowth thunder cracked overhead and added to the jumble of musical tunes. The lightning added to the stark contrast in shadows by adding more light to the vista. As the soft rumbling of the clouds started to merge with the drip-drop of the rain the added light from the lightning slowly ebbed away, leaving place for the already prevailing darkness and filling the night once more with a foreboding calm. The stark features of the night grew as the rain intensified, the wind howling harder and harder as if in contest with the fury of the rain. The howl grew to a peak; the leaves no longer toyed with but literally ripped from their branches, and before the rumbling of the clouds could no longer be heard the night lit up once, twice, thrice with the pure beauty of lightning. The lightning crashed down onto the forest, tearing through rock, wood and earth as it connected with the ground. Mayhem ensued as trees began to catch fire, their branches bare of green leaves, the branches ripe dry if not for the small deposits of rain, but those minute fires were quickly turned off by the raging wind. 

Standing beneath such a doused fire was a man dressed in eerie white, his robes unholy against the dark austere colors of the night. His facial features were not be seen, their contours hid by the overlapping of shadows, yet his eyes, _those eyes_, were perfectly visible, even in the dark scene; They were ruby red, scarlet almost.

Although his face couldn't be seen, one could imagine the smile he had on his face, his eyes showed his confidence, grace and mannerisms. But it was his face that made him defiant of nature; upon his face shone an insignia, an intrinsic imprint upon his face, and it glowed slightly in the night. The design was only on the left side of his face yet it was a dominant feature upon his face, it added a rare beauty to him. His silver hair, probably the envy of many a woman, covered it slightly yet the design could still be seen from beneath it. His red eyes, demonic as they seemed in the night, flickered with each passing wave of lightning yet they were unfazed by each tide, they constantly kept focusing on some target.

Even as he gazed into the night his left arm went behind his back and came back in front with a miniature ball; it was white, but it had a puzzle like design all over it, and it had a button atop it. With a delicate motion of his hand he threw the ball before him, the ball opening before it even hit the floor and emitting a black line of light. The light that was expelled from the ball formed into a creature, the ball returning to its owner as if by magic.

The creature, as tall as any man, was colored a dark yellow, upon its fur it had many black lines, all of them designed like lightning bolts and upon his head he had two little horns. The creature stood there quietly beside its master, quite relaxed, mimicking its master's stance exactly by also gazing sternly into the distance. Across her skin ran small currents of electricity, the heave and ho of her body accompanied by a constant feed of electricity from within her body. The creature smiled.

Standing less than a hundred meters away from them was a different master and his creature. The monster was a mirror image of the aforementioned one, yet it seemed larger and more brutish. The master, instead of wearing a white robe, had on a black suit, a small 'R' emblem on the sleeve. His hair was jet-black, his hands manicured and his eyes covered by sunglasses even though it was nighttime; this was definitely the air of a businessman, and by the looks of this one it seemed he was a good one also. His muscles bulged under the suite, showing that he was not some corporate suit, but a great adversary also. His creature was a mirror-image of his character, ready to attack at a moments notice, the resolve in his eyes were obvious to any observer. It waited for his master's command; it would not move an inch before that moment and it would move swiftly the moment afterwards.

"My hat is off to you. Not only have you caught me in a position where I have no back-up but you have also found us a nice fighting place. It will be a nice grave for your monster." The businessman looked serious, his mouth only moving to form the words; his face didn't even register emotion. The man pointed towards his creature, "Let's battle, shall we?" His creature leaped forward and ran towards its opponent, "Thunder, Electabuzz."

Currents of static covered the creature's skin, the black lines shimmering slightly in the night, the electricity running from across his body up to his two antennae which then emitted a great white light as they expelled the thunder from within his body towards the heavens above. Quickly the thunder, which had formed out of Electabuzz's body, came back down and aimed itself where its opponent now stood. The funnel of energy raced towards the smaller Electabuzz, it seemed inevitable that the thunder would hit it as it came closer and closer. The blast hit the creature square in the stomach, yet the smaller Electabuzz didn't flinch, it didn't even react towards the assault. The electricity just slammed into his skin and into nothingness, as if the creature was a wraith. The male Electabuzz kept on running forward, his pattern of attack unchanging. He sent another Thunder attack towards his opponent yet again it failed as it simply was absorbed by the female Electabuzz.

The robed man, smiling, looked at his Electabuzz whom had just been struck with the attack named Thunder. He and his pokemon shared a bond, a connection that most would find unsettling between a pet and master; he could feel the creature's thoughts and could anticipate its reactions. Right now he knew his pet was anxious to show the opponent how real teamwork functioned. Without the need of his command his creature knew what was wished of her, and she instinctively dug her feet deeper into the ground. The muffled roar that came from the clouds grew to a whine, but its pitch was offset by the heavy crack as two lightning bolts crashed down between the two Electabuzz, the sweet scent of scorched earth filling their nostrils. The moment a third Thunder hit her she turned her head, looked at her master for confirmation, and then leaped forward, ready to attack.

She ran with grace, her hands dragging behind her in the wind, her face painted with a smile. As she ran the currents within her body started to expel more electricity across her skin and for a few moments it seemed as if she was a walking yellow Christmas tree. The two Electabuzz met beneath a tree from which all leaves had found solace on the ground. The male Electabuzz sent another Thunder attack from close up, scorching the tree as he did so, but the smaller Electabuzz dodged it, and parried with an uppercut strait to the mouth. Continuing with the salvo she did a round-the-house kick that connected with his body even as it was being lifted into the air, and followed through with a heel-kick into the groin. The male Electabuzz didn't have the time to expel the air from his lungs before he saw a yellow fist charged with his thunder attacks crash down into his face, burning his eyes immediately and sending his body into uncontrollable spasms. He died choking on the very air he needed, and ironically this pokemon's life ended in a thunderstorm.

The man in the white robe walked to the deceased Electabuzz, saying a small prayer as he kneeled beside him, and planted a small charm on his fur. Looking at his defenseless opponent he smiled slightly as he walked towards him. His Electabuzz followed obediently, her right fist fresh with burnt blood. As they neared the Team Rocket Executive she silently knelt beside her master and he, the robed one, stepped forward, the smile on his face mysteriously disappearing. His face became stone, no emotion to be read, yet his voice was still pleasant when heard.

"Your monster is dead. It battled with strength obvious of the Team Rocket training scheme. Yet it lost, so I give you a chance now to defend yourself against me. I will attack you without using a weapon, monster or any other object. Do you accept or should I let my sweet pet finish you?"

The executive answered by taking his coat, throwing it to the ground even as he sent a backhand towards the scarlet eyed man. His punch missed so he continued with a quick low swipe with his right leg, and using his left leg as a vault he then continued with a spinning kick. His opponent stepped back, dodged the low kick and countered the spin kick by raising his left knee. Using the momentum he gained by canceling a move out, he then pushed his palm deep into the Executive's stomach, lurching him backward, and slapped him in the face with the back of his fist.

Even as the blood oozed from his mouth the Rocket member felt a kick collide with his neck, sending him face first into the dirt. Angered he rose from the ground and counterattacked the crimson-eyed man. He did a side kick, which missed, a thrust, which was dodged, and a punch-punch-kick combo, which also was dodged, before he fell again to the floor, this time a leg sweep had brought him down.

"You depend too much upon others to fight your wars. Now it is time to pay for their pain." The scarlet eyes flashed in the candescent shadow of the motif on his face, his mouth once more placed in a plastic smile. It seemed an awfully chilly smile, one that exhumed humility but also stark confidence, and it was that same smile he gave the Executive before he collided into his body.

The Executive felt a hot current enter his body, a pulse of strong electrical pins started to cover his skin. The sweater of shock washed across his whole body, paralyzing him even as his last breath was drawn. He then felt an explosion far away, so far off, he smelled the stench of scorched skin, and the putrid smell of ammonia also infected his nose. He looked down, only to find a gaping hole where his stomach had been, and a liquid much like strawberry kool-aid dripped from the wound, down to the floor where his own piss was in a puddle on the floor. The man was extracting his hand from within him, his hand dyed the same color as his eyes but his hands had small sparks bouncing of from it. The last thing he saw was the crimson eyed man pinning a red rose upon his shirt, smiling still. Then he closed his eyes, plummeting into the dark rivers of a storm.


End file.
